Tragedy (Tragedia)
by Nadia Andrew
Summary: La tragedia es más que actuación y Terry vive en carne propia esa experiencia.
Nuevamente, hola. Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo para Terry. Debo aclarar que aunque no es de mis personajes favoritos, no lo odio ni mucho menos. Este intento de escrito solo es mi versión del sufrimiento del actor. Más que cruel, me parece triste.

El alcoholismo es una enfermedad muy seria y dolorosa, no se sale del circulo vicioso de la noche a la mañana, aunque la fuerza de voluntad puede durar largos periodos, las recaídas son devastadoras (Lo digo porque yo sufrí con un ser querido lo desgastante de la autodestrucción de este padecimiento). Cada individuo experimenta su particular proceso, tampoco digo que todos deben sufrir del mismo modo.

El último songfic de la serie también será sobre Terry, en el me reivindico con el rebelde favorito.

* * *

 **Los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Tragedy**

 **(Tragedia)**

La función había terminado hacía unas horas, el teatro, vacío y frío, estaba iluminado solo por una tenue lámpara que pendía de la tramoya. A Terry le gustaba así, el ambiente desolado y un poco tenebroso, eso le daba paz. El escenario era el único lugar en el mundo donde se sentía completamente libre, ahí, su alma se expresaba. A veces, cuando estaba totalmente sumergido en el personaje a interpretar, tenía la sensación de que se desprendía de su cuerpo y creía verse actuando a sí mismo.

Tirado en las pulidas tablas de la tarima, Terry meditaba sobre el significado de su vida.

-Otra absurda crisis existencial- su voz clara, con la perfecta dicción de un actor, resonó en el lugar –Nunca lograré adaptarme, no sin ti.

Terry soltó una estruendosa carcajada, intentando opacar su dolor.

-Mi hermosa pecosa- dijo con pesar y cerró los ojos, evocando en su memoria el rostro de Candy.

Perdió la noción del tiempo en sus recuerdos. Revivió la imagen de Candy, su rostro alegre y travieso, sus rizos alborotados, su risa contagiosa, y el calor de sus labios.

Era de madrugada cuando salió del teatro, no quería llegar casa, ¿Para qué? Hacía mucho que no volvía y no sabía hasta cuándo podría hacerlo. Caminó por las calles solitarias, levantó el cuello de su abrigo y enfundó sus varoniles manos en un par de finos guantes de casimir que hacían juego con su vestimenta.

El frío de las calles le venía bien, sentía que soportándolo, de alguna forma expiaba sus culpas. Se recriminaba una y otra vez el dejarla partir aquella noche helada y triste. Por eso, aguantaba y resistía las bajas temperaturas a la intemperie, como lo hizo Candy.

 _ **Here I lie,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **in a lost and lonely part of town.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Held in time,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **in a world of tears I slowly drown.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Going home,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I just can't make it all alone.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I really should be holding you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Holding you, loving you, and loving you.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Aquí me encuentro,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **en una parte perdida y solitaria de la ciudad.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Suspendido en el tiempo.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **En un mundo de lágrimas lentamente me ahogo.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Voy a casa,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No puedo hacer todo solo.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Realmente debería estar abrazándote,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **abrazándote, amándote, amándote.**_

Llegó al burdel de siempre, una elegante pero sombría residencia. Lo recibió una exuberante rubia con un vaso de excelente brandy. Intentó abrazarlo pero Terry solo tomó el licor, quitó educadamente la mano que la rubia posó sobre su pecho y pasó de largo.

-Hoy no, Nina, hoy no.

Se dirigió a su privado, una sencilla y cómoda habitación que mantenía reservada por tiempo indefinido. Mejor dormir ahí que en otro lugar, en un ambiente alegre, de falsa felicidad, algo así como una representación. Lo que normalmente era su vida.

Comprendió que no solo heredó de su madre la vena histriónica, no solo caracterizaba grandes personajes en el teatro, había encarnado su propia obra. Era el protagonista del drama en que vivía, era igual que Eleonor, aparentaba una espléndida vida bajo los reflectores, sin embargo, la realidad era muy diferente.

-"El mundo es un escenario, y todos los hombres y mujeres, meros actores"- al decir esta frase de Shakespeare, tomó de un solo trago el brandy y se dejó caer en la cama.

 _ **Tragedy,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **when the feeling's gone**_ , _**and you can't go on.**_

 _ **It's tragedy,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **when the morning cries**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and you don't know why.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's hard to bear,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **with no one to love you, you're**_ _ **  
**_ _ **going nowhere.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Tragedia,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuando el sentimiento se ha ido y no puedes continuar.**_

 _ **Es una tragedia.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuando en las mañanas lloras**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y no sabes por qué, es difícil soportar,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sin nadie a tu lado,**_

 _ **y estás yendo a ninguna parte.**_

Despertó al amanecer, le hubiera gustado dormir más, sobre todo porque le fastidiaba exagerar el maquillaje al salir a escena. Amaba actuar pero odiaba lo que la actuación conlleva, la fama, la falta de libertad para pasear y hasta para tomar un trago en un buen bar.

No tenía malestares de resaca y se alegró de haber bebido solo una copa la noche anterior. Pese a que no acostumbraba comer tan temprano, le animó saber que en ese lugar nadie estaría levantado a esa hora. Se le complicaba sobrellevar el hastío hacia los demás y hacia él mismo.

Se aseó en la jofaina de porcelana dispuesta en su alcoba y bajó en silencio. El sol aún no salía del todo, la casona se mantenía en claro escuro y los artículos dispersos por la estancia le repugnaron. Y aun así, prefería pernoctar ahí, si ese era el precio a pagar a cambio de discreción y tranquilidad, lo aceptaba.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por el centro de la ciudad, poco a poco las calles desoladas fueron tomando color y se llenaron de gente, algunos transitaban a su trabajo, otros hacían sus diligencias diarias. Vivía entre un mar de personas con sus propios problemas y ocupaciones, pero nadie, ni un ser en el mundo se encontraba tan vacío como él.

Sintió un hueco en su estómago, no era hambre, era el mismo hueco que aislaba su corazón. El bullicio de la gran manzana empezó a taladrarlo, gritos de vendedores, llanto de niños, la prisa de un nuevo día, el absurdo mundo que lo rodeaba le molestaba. ¡Todo sería tan diferente si estuviera al lado de Candy!

Entró al café de siempre y los apetitosos aromas del desayuno le provocaron náuseas. Se sentó en la mesa habitual, junto a la ventana. A través del vidrio vio una pareja de enamorados y giró los ojos con fastidio. Una madre llevaba a sus pequeños de la mano, supuso que se dirigían a la escuela, pues la joven dama apresuraba a los chiquillos. Terry sonrió con desilusión y un dejo de amargura. Él no sería padre nunca, no concebía la paternidad fuera del seno familiar.

-Candy…- suspiró.

-¿Le apetece algún pastelillo para el desayuno?- preguntó una camarera con inocencia, ya que alcanzó a escucharlo.

Terry arrugó la nariz con molestia, hizo un gesto de desagrado con la boca y respondió antipático.

-No, gracias, solo café negro, sin azúcar- afirmó.

 _ **Tragedy,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **when you lose control**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and you got no soul. It's tragedy,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **when the morning cries**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and you don't know why.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's hard to bear,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With no one beside you, you're**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Going nowhere,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When the feeling's gone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you can't go on.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Tragedia,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuando pierdes el control y no tienes alma.**_

 _ **Es una tragedia.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuando en las mañanas lloras,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y no sabes por qué, es difícil soportar,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **sin nadie a tu lado,**_

 _ **Y estás yendo a ninguna parte.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuando el sentimiento se ha ido**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y no puedes continuar.**_

El teatro estaba en su capacidad total, "Otelo" Despedía su temporada y Terry cuál magnifica luminaria, caracterizaba el papel protagónico magistralmente. Aunque su realidad era muy diferente, los terribles celos eran parte de su vida, no dirigidos su mujer, Susanna, si no a Candice. La envidia y la codicia de tenerla estaban enfocados en Albert Andrew.

Salió a escena luego de la tercera llamada, dispuesto a dejar huella con su actuación. Y como cada noche, en el escenario, Terry Graham dejó de existir para darle vida al personaje en turno. En esa última presentación, el posesivo Otelo brilló sobre las tablas.

Al terminar el cuarto acto, Terry se dirigió a su camerino para retocar el maquillaje y cambiar de vestuario, ahí, sobre la mesa de centro de su espacio, estaba el encabezado de los periódicos. Sí, aparecía él, en un artículo que despedía la obra y lo mencionaban como un gran actor, pero, la noticia más importante era el comunicado del emporio Andrew. Terry se quedó de pie, frente a la gaceta, leyó en silencio y con cada palabra que su mente asimilaba sentía como los músculos de su rostro se tensaban.

"El Clan Andrew se complace en anunciar la llegada del segundo vástago del matrimonio formado por Wiiliam A. Andrew y su bella esposa Candice W. Andrew. El nuevo integrante de la familia llegó a este mundo la tarde de ayer en la ciudad de Chicago y llevará por nombre George Anndrais Andrew. ¡Felicidades a los orgullosos padres!"

Terry se dejó llevar por un ataque de ira y lanzó los diarios al piso, un rugido de frustración se escapó de su garganta y cerró los puños de las manos con tal fuerza que las azulosas venas se marcaron en sus antebrazos. Se miró al espejo, estaba rojo de rabia a pesar del cosmético oscuro que cubría su piel, se burló de su reflejo y azotó los puños sobre su imagen. El espejo quedó hecho añicos, al igual que su corazón.

Terry salió de su camerino y subió al escenario, no personificó, no fueron actuados el coraje y los celos de Otelo. No fue Desdémona a quién estrangulaba, era a Susanna, era a Albert, era a su padre, y era a sí mismo.

 _ **Night and day, there's a burning down inside of me,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Burning love with a yearning, that won't let me be.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Down I go,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and I just can't take it all alone.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I really should be holding you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **holding you, loving you, and loving you.**_

 _ **Noche y día, hay un ardor dentro de mí,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **un amor que arde con anhelo, que no me deja existir.**_

 _ **Voy cayendo,**_

 _ **Y no puedo soportar todo solo.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Realmente debería estar abrazándote,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **abrazándote, amándote, amándote.**_

La obra terminó, el teatro quedó en silencio y esta vez Terry no buscó paz en las tablas, salió como loco y entró en el primer bar que vio abierto. Bebió tanto alcohol como un náufrago frente un manantial. Desinhibido por el licor, con el calor de unos tragos, subió a la barra y actuó para sus improvisados y alcoholizados amigos, ellos solidarios, rieron, lloraron, brindaron y sufrieron con la "Parodia del Duque" que Terry representó.

Burlándose de su mala fortuna, abandonó el lugar.

Arrastraba sus pies sobre el asfalto, la noche sin luna era muy oscura y apoyaba sus manos en las heladas paredes de las calles que caminaba. El viento que pegaba fuerte y frío en sus adormecidas mejillas no le hacía mella. Seguía enardecido, el efecto del alcohol todavía calentaba su cuerpo, mas no recordaba porqué se dejó llevar a tal punto de inconsciencia.

Vagaba no solo en las calles, en su memoria cruzaban imágenes del pasado, su dolorida infancia rebotaba en su rebelde adolescencia y entonces algunos destellos de felicidad se reflejaban en unos rizos dorados. Totalmente perdido en la confusión de sus borrosas ideas, Terry alcanzaba a repetir con desolación…"Candy".

Con suerte y en mal estado, llegó al burdel. Aceptó la compañía de dos mujeres y recibió sus caricias, ellas le dieron falso amor y comprensión. Y aunque se esmeraban en obtener respuesta, el adormecido cuerpo de Terry no respondía al ardiente tacto.

Poco a poco el desgano lo venció, las imágenes lejanas y turbias se fueron diluyendo de su mente. Terry abrazaba a la nada, acariciaba el vacío y torpemente le hablaba al silencio. En su triste soledad, se quedó dormido.

 _ **Tragedy,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **when you lose control**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and you got no soul. It's tragedy,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **when the morning cries**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and you don't know why.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's hard to bear,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With no one beside you, you're**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Going nowhere,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When the feeling's gone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you can't go on.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Tragedia,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuando pierdes el control y no tienes alma.**_

 _ **Es una tragedia.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuando en las mañanas lloras,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y no sabes por qué, es difícil soportar,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **sin nadie a tu lado.**_

 _ **Y estás yendo a ninguna parte.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuando el sentimiento se ha ido**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y no puedes continuar.**_

Despertó desorientado, abrió los ojos pero de inmediato volvió a cerrarlos. Trató de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior y con esfuerzo llegaron a su mente las grotescas escenas de su comportamiento.

Lamentablemente la resaca moral es más fuerte que un dolor de cabeza. Empezó a dudar esa idea al percibir el perfume barato impregnado en las sabanas de su cama y el asco surgió en su estómago.

Pero, ¿Qué le provocaba tal repugnancia? ¿El corriente aroma a mujerzuela? O, ¿Su falta de control la noche anterior? ¿Acaso el mismo?

Después del desencuentro en Rockstown se había prometido no hacer desfiguros y anoche…al leer el encabezado…

Llevaba seis años huyendo de la realidad que él había escogido, en ese tiempo no había cambiado nada. Seguía bebiendo, irritándose ante cualquier cosa, por eso no regresaba a la bonita y cómoda vivienda que alquilaba para Susanna. No toleraba a su suegra y solo cuando era estrictamente necesario aparecía con Sussy en algunos eventos para mantener la farsa.

¿Por qué seguía autodestruyéndose? ¡A Candy no le importaba! Ella había hecho su vida con Albert.

Otra vez sintió náuseas.

No le gustaba su vida, no era feliz, salvo en el escenario, ¿Cuándo dejaría de nadar contra la corriente? ¿Cuándo tendría el valor de cambiar? ¿Por qué era tan difícil salir del abismo? Ya no debía ni podía culpar a sus padres, tampoco era culpa de Susanna o de Candy.

Estaba a punto de responderse con franca sinceridad, mas su cabeza amenazó con explotar por el desagradable chirrido de la puerta, seguido de la melosa y exasperante voz de Sussy. El irritante fastidio que surgió en su corazón, le confirmó con certeza, qué solo él era el culpable de hacer de su vida una tragedia.

-¿Terry?... - preguntó Susanna, empujando la puerta al girar las ruedas de su silla.

 ***Fin***

 **Bueno, antes de que me linchen, les comento que... ¡No es el fin! Cómo ya lo mencioné arriba, hay un último songfic de la serie "Bee Gees" y también es para Terry, en la próxima historia le doy un giro inesperado al actor. Le hago justicia, pero muy a mi manera. Así que chicas admiradoras del rebelde, ¡Pendientes! porque "How can you mend a broken heart" es de lo que más he disfrutado escribir.**

Tragedy (Tragedia)

Letra y música: The Bee Gees (Barry, Robin y Maurice Gibb)

Disco: Spirits Having Flown. 1979

RSO Records


End file.
